Project Summary This conference grant proposal seeks funds for a Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Oxygen Radicals: Chemical Reactivity, Metabolism, and Opportunities for Therapeutic Development to be held in Ventura CA February 2-7, 2020, in conjunction with a Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) for trainees, organized by two trainees (Cheryl van de Wetering, and Rhea Bovee), to be held immediate prior to the GRC, February 1-2, 2020 at the same location. We present an exciting program that brings together diverse fields of oxidant research, integrating recent discoveries of new oxidant species, with methodological advances, studies of biology, organelle dysfunction and metabolism, and aging, and plenary and round table discussions focusing on redox- based drugs in clinical development. The program includes senior scientists (giving the keynote lectures), as was as junior and mid-career scientists, and we have 10 slots for invited talks from submitted abstracts. Speakers are from academia, industry and the NIH, represent 19 countries and will be sharing their latest discoveries in nine sessions: Keynote session I: Oxygen Radicals: connecting chemistry with biology and medicine; Mitochondria from energy power houses to metabolite regulators; Oxygen radicals in stem cell function, senescence and aging; Redox in translation: Hurdles and ways forward toward therapeutics; Endoplasmic reticulum-redox control of proteostasis and dysregulation in disease; Reactive lipids in death, homeostasis and as therapeutics: Ferroptosis, and beyond; Advances in redox sensors, probes, and diagnostics; Oxygen radicals in metabolism; Keynote session II: Technical advances in the study of oxygen radicals; opportunities and challenges. Other conference highlights are the power hour and representation by women with a twitter feed #REDOXWOMEN and assurance that at least 40% of all presenters or discussion leaders are women. We will have elevator pitch sessions to highlight posters, and a policy of first questions by trainees. We will have welcome tables and social events to be inclusive of new attendees and continue the tradition of the Iron Bolt Award for the most notable comment. Collectively, this program will ensure a vibrant and collegial atmosphere to share the top discoveries in research on oxygen radicals, their involvement in disease and aging and potential avenues for therapeutic development.